1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric hot beverage makers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for re-using and storing single serving beverage filter containers for use in single serving hot beverage machines.
2. Description of Related Art
A single serving beverage filter container houses coffee grounds, tea leaves or other granular or powdered dry beverage medium. These containers are designed for brewing in a single serving hot beverage machine. A single serving hot beverage machine is a coffee and other hot beverage maker that brews generally one serving of the beverage at a time, and generally dispenses the beverage directly into a mug. Some single serving hot beverage machines use prefilled single serving filter containers. This type of container is comprised of an outer container that houses a filter and is prefilled with ground a beverage medium. The container has a pierceable cover that is sealed to the outer container. Further, the container has a flange extending outward from its top surface that provides a surface for attachment of the pierceable cover.
In order to brew the beverage, a user inserts the container into the machine and closes the lid. When the lid is closed, a hot water needle and outlet probe of the machine pierce the pierceable cover and container bottom, respectively. The hot water needle admits heated liquid under pressure into the container. The liquid is infused with the coffee or the like, and then passes through the filter and exits via the outlet probe for delivery into a mug. The containers are intended to be disposed of after a single use, leading to waste, inconvenience, and excess cost.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may allow re-use of the contents of the containers, as well as re-filling and re-use of the containers themselves. What is further needed is a way to safely pre-fill, store and keep fresh the contents of the used containers for an extended period of time.